Talk:Lau the G's House
Movie Night Lau the G: '*Wearing a black dress shirt with grey jeans and black sneakers with his G Chain* *Looking in the mirror* They should be here in a little while. '''Cuco: '*Rings bell* 'Lau the G: '*Goes down stairs* Hey, Cuco, who let you in? 'Cuco: '*Wearing a sky blue short-sleeved shirt with first two buttons open* One of your servants. Hey, can I use your gym? I wanna get a little work-out before everyone gets here... Oh, then I'll have to use your shower... 'Lau the G: '''You just walk in and ask to use my stuff? Ah well, go ahead. 'Bear -teleports in with Instant Transmission, along with Aphida, dressed in his Gi with a scouter on and and Aphida dressed in Earth clothes- Hey, guys. What're we watching? Jenny: '*walks in* Sorry everyone my mom couldn't come... she's trying everything to regain her memory. '''Lau the G: '''Hey, Jen. I heard you guys were planning to get the Dragon Balls to revive her memory. We must get to that soon. Well, the theatre's in the basement, you can do that if you want. '''Cuco: '*Is in gym training* Fasha: *Rings bell* '''Bear -opens the door- Uh, Lau, don't mean to be rude, but where's the food? Haven't eaten in an hour. Aphida -walks down into the basement- Fasha: Hi Jenny: '*goes in gym training and sees Cuco* Hey you wanna go to the theatre room? '''Cuco:'Hey Jen. I'll go down there soon... *Sweating* After a shower... I'll join you down there *Goes to bathroom* 'Lau the G: '''An hour? You Saiyans with your appetites... Well, I can't be a hypocrite, I have an appetite myself XD *Leads Bear to kitchen* 'Bear -smiles then starts digging through the cabinites, eventually grabbing a box of jerkey and digging in- Yeah, *takes a bite, and starts talking with mouth full* we were training all day, and I couldn't let my little sis go hungry! I'm going to have to start working more often to feed both of us. Fasha: -walks in- Hi guys! Lau the G: 'Bear don't eat my whole fridge! *Stomach growls* Well, I'm hungry too. Scoot over to the side a little bit Bear! *Grabs bread to make several sandwiches* Hey anyone hungry? '''Jenny: '*stretches* Ok... I want to be as flexible as a... well flexible person '''Bear -tosses the empty jerky can in the trash, then starts digging through the cabinets again- Lau the G: '*Makes sandwiches out of all of the bread and eats them all* '''Cuco: '*Comes from shower and put clothes on in a seperate room then goes down to kitchen* Hey, you guys can't eat the whole fridge... Without me, at least! *Starts eating* 'Jenny: '*goes out of room then goes in closet* Hey Lau who are these girl clothes for? 'Lau the G: '''I had a wife and daughter. ''The fridge is empty 'Cuco: '''We overdid it... '''Lau the G: '''Well, at least I have snacks down at the theatre. *Goes down there* '''Jenny: '*looks at the clothes* Can I borrow these clothes for tonight? Fasha: You emptied the fridge?! 'Lau the G: '*To Jenny* Sure. *Goes down* Anyone wanna come? 'Cuco: '*To Fasha* Me and Bear have an appetite, we're Saiyans. Lau, well, he's just like that :D Fasha: >_> I wanted to help... Maiz. (Walks in, wearing ordinary clothes) Hey guys! 'Cuco: '''We have snacks at the basement Fasha. Hey Maiz. Come on down to the basement *Goes down* 'Bear -follows Cuco- Jenny: 'Thanks Lau! *goes in changing room with some clothes* '''Lau the G: '*Looks through DVDs* Which one... AHH! THIS ONE! *Pulls out a DVD* It's called "Zombie Invasion 4"! Forget about the first 3, they suck. *Puts the DVD in* Fasha: What is the age rating? Maiz. 4 sucked too... '''Aphida -already seated in the middle of one row- Bear -takes a seat beside Aphida- Lau the G: 'Maiz, 4 was good, you crazy. *To Fasha* It's rated... RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR Maiz. (Sits on Aphida's other side) Did you see the reviews Lau?! It got only 2 stars! Fasha: O_O -sits down- '''Jenny: '*is still trying on clothes* Hmmm 'Lau the G: '''2 stars?! On this one magazine that was hating. It had at least 4 on the other ones. *Jumps in a seat* 'Aphida What's a zom-bie? Bear -stomach growls, then gets up, get a bucket of popcorn, and sits back down- Fasha: -To Aphida- A zombie is a person that has died but is alive again... but grosser then when they where alive, By the way Hi! I'm Fasha! Maiz. Also, they want to eat other humans, and humans that are just bit die and turn into zombies. And Lau, at least 10 magazines and websites said it sucks. Lau the G: 'Yeah, what they said. They're basically the living dead. And it did NOT suck. OOH it's starting! 'Aphida *whispering* That doesn't seem so bad. Maiz. (Also whispering) If you're talking about the zombies, it is, because you can't think or feel. You're basically a husk. Lau the G: '*Smiles and is real focused on the movie* Fasha: It is, we've had loads of zombie apocalypses 'Bear We have? Fasha: You were probably out somewhere during them Maiz. (Frowning) Lau, this movie has the worst acting since Zombie Invasion 3... Fasha: I bet this is when the zombies come out the screen and we have to start fighting them Lau the G: '*Doesn't even hear Maiz and is too focused on the movie* (THE FOLLOWING DIALOGUE IS FROM THE MOVIE) (A man walks through the landscape, holding a shotgun lightly. Several corpses lay re-dead behind him) Man. Damn... this world's gone to hell.... Fasha: -looks at screen in fear- '''Lau the G: '*Smiles* Man: *Sees several zomies and runs to a car* Come on, come on! *Tries to hot wire it* YES! *Hot wires and drives off* Man's Friend: *Grabs shotgun and starts shooting zombies* Zombie 34: GRUAHHHHHHH *Jumps on the car* Man: Oh no! Man's Friend: *Is taken by zombie* AHHHHHHHHH Man: No! John: *sneaking around out back* 'Lau the G: '*Seems really lost in the movie* ... '''Bear -gets up to get more popcorn- Aphida -watching the movie with an indifferent face- Lau the G: '*Seems to be lost in a trance from the violent scenes* 'Bear -sits back down, this time with several buckets- Lau the G: '*Pupils dissapear, gets up and leaves* 'and Aphida -she doesn't notice, and he's too busy eating- Lau the G: '*Back facing everyone* Going on an errand. *Smiles widely* Enjoy the movie *Leaves home with sword and goes 'here* John: *follows Lau* 'Cuco: '''Is he...? Dammit. *Follows* '''Lau the G: '*Comes back quietly in sits in seat* ... John: *comes back with Cuco and Lau*